KittyToons
KittyToons '''is an American theartrical animated short film by KittyWorks and ran from 1940 to 1981, with a revival who run from the 1990s to presents day and its cartoon shorts, and Oliver was the Studio's Mascot. Series Original * Oliver - The adventures of a Orange orphaned tabby kitten, Which is Inspired by Mickey and Felix. Debuted in 1940. * Winnie - A Female Wolfpup which is Oliver's Love Instert and Dennis best Friend (in Hotel Translyvania 2) Inspired by Minnie. Debuted in 1941. * Dodger - a carefree, charismatic mongrel. Debuted in 1941. * Rita - a Saluki and the only female which is Dodger Love Instert Inspired by Roo's Mother. Debuted in 1941 * Tito - a tiny yet passionate Chihuahua Inspired by Donald and Veruca Salt. Debuted in 1941. * Einstein - a gray Great Dane Inspired by Goofy. Debuted in 1942. * Francis - a bulldog with a British accent Inspired by Droopy the Dog Debuted in 1942. * Georgette - a Foxworth family's prize-winnig poodle which is Tito's love Instert Inspired by Daisy and Sour Kangaroo. Debuted in 1941. * Tito and Georgette's Kids - Two Unnamed Troublemaking Puppy Kids Which was a Chihuahua and a Poodle Inspired by Huey Deuwy and Louie. Debuted in 1941. * Scamp - Oliver's Puppy Inspired by Pluto. Debuted in 1941. * Summer Penguin - A purple penguin from South Pole who loves to make art Inspired by SpongeBob. Debuted in 1952. * Thumper - A Rabbit That Thumps and was Oliver's Best Friend. Debuted in 1942. * Miss Bunny - Thumpers Girlfriend. Debuted in 1942. * Flower the Skunk - TBA Debuted in 1942. * Bluebell - TBA Debuted in 1942. Muppet Babies * Kermit - A frog who enjoys acting out adventure. Debuted in 1952. * Piggy - A pig who considers herself a star and has a crush on Kermit. She mostly speaks in a high-pitched voice but would at times greatly deepen when she gets passionate or angry. Debuted in 1952. * Fozzie - A bear who loves to tell jokes. Debuted in 1952. * Gonzo - A "whatever" who has eccentric ideas and loves to do stunts Despite being of unknow species, he also Doesn't have her Mom and Dad, The One Thing he has is her human grandparents. Debuted in 1952. * Animal - A Screwball frenzied monster who likes playing the drums and making a mess. Debuted in 1952. * Miss Nanny - The caretaker of the Muppet Babies who is only seen from the shoulders down. The pattern on her stockings changes to reflect relevant elements in the Cartoon plot. She won a gold medal in a gymnastics discipline at the Sport-A-Thon Debuted in 1952. * Camila - A white chick and Gonzo's best friend who is involved with the Muppet Babies' activities. Debuted in 1952. * Priscilla - One of Camilla's chicks who is yellow. Debuted in 1952. * Beep - One of Camilla's fellow chicks who is Pink and makes the sound of Road Runner's "Beep Beep" SFX instead of clucking. Debuted in 1952. * Mr. Walter- TBA Debuted in 1952 * Mr Satler - TBA Debuted in 1952 * Rizzo the Rat - TBA Debuted in 1952 Vilians * Fizz - a megalomaniacal hamster which is Oliver's Vilian. Inspired by Pete. Debuted in 1951. * Papa Werewolf - TBA Debuted in 1940. * Winnie Werewolf - TBA Debuted in TBA. * Limbo Howler - TBA Debuted in 1999. * King DeDeDe - a Vilian of Summer Debuted in 1952 * Spooky Summer - The Younger Newphew of King DeDeDe Debuted in 1952 * Wally and Wilbur - Two Prankster Wolf Pups Who Tried to Trap Oliver and Pupnapp Winnie. Debuted in 1948 * Ronno - TBA Debuted in TBA Cast Filmography 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Media and Spin-Offs '''Note: TBA TV Shows * KittyToons Works * The Twisted Tales of Oliver the Kitten * Baby KittyToons * Oliver Kitten Clubhouse * The Legends of the Three Petskateers * KittyToons Cartoons Games Thertical Films * Winnie in Wonderland * * * * * * Oliver and Company * Oliver the Kitten: The Movie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:What if Laugh-O-Gram Studios was Replaced by KittyWorks